Republic of Balbadd
Though its capital is located on the main continent, the Republic of Balbadd ' (バルバッド共和国 ''Barubaddo Kyōwakoku, formerly the '''Kingdom of Balbadd, バルバッド王国 Barubaddo Ōkoku) is comprised of many islands of varying sizes. Its maritime location makes it a prime trading hub that serves nations to the north, east, and west.Vol 4 Night 32 Page 90, 89 Its importance in trade is second only to Reim.AoS: Chapter 31 page 4 Culture As a center of trade, Balbadd attracts people from cultures far and wide. Here, cultures intermingle. It has a unique atmosphere.Vol 4 Night 32 Page 90 Dress White is the color of the hemp fishermen wear. Because people who cannot afford dyed clothing also wear white, it is associated with poverty and, by extension, the Fog Troupe.Vol 21 Night 206 Page 145 Food Butter-Grilled Eumera Snapper is Balbadd's specialty. The fish can only be found in Balbaddian waters. Because the bones are so soft, it can be eaten whole. Climate Breezes from the ocean bring fog in as it hits the hills, providing many chilly, foggy nights. Locations The Slums The slums are where Alibaba spent much of his formative years. He lived there with his mother Anis, who worked as a prostitute during that time.Vol 5 Night 38 Page 6 Life in the slums is rough. When people disappear, it is not uncommon to find that they have ended up dead in the sewer or simply abandoned their families.Vol 5 Night 38 Page 8 Jobs that slum residents can take up include picking up garbage and shining shoes. However, others may resort to stealing.Vol 5 Night 38 Page 10 After Alibaba was recovered from the slums, new policies were enacted to segregate the area. Residential zoning was introduced and the flow of goods and people restricted. The residents of the slums no longer had access to the market and could not enter the city unless assigned by the government for labor.Vol 5 Night 40 Page 45 A plague also tore through the area, which was quarantined to prevent the spread from reaching the palace. Many residents died.Vol. 5 Chapter 40 Page 46 The area was cleaned up and its residents removed for redevelopment. However, the issue of poverty was not solved.Vol 5 Night 38 Page 19 By the time Alibaba returns to Balbadd and joins the Fog Troupe, the outskirts of Balbadd are rife with hunger and desperation.Vol 5 Night 40 Page 42 Other Locations Economy From the time of Rashid Saluja's reign and possibly before, Balbadd has been plagued with economic troubles. Its slums are a result of the massive wealth disparity that exists within the nation. The situation is aggravated when the taxes are raised as the result of a combination of unsound monetary policies and robberies of the palace treasury. The chief component of the increased strife is the introduction of the Kou Bill, also referred to as Huang. When trade with Parthevia began to slow down, King Ahbmad turned to a member of Al-Thamen disguised as an economic adviser, Markkio. At his recommendation, Balbadd adopted the paper currency, and soon their economy became dependant on it. By the time Aladdin and Morgiana arrive in Balbadd, there are hardly any coins left in use and ships have stopped leaving the harbor, suggesting trade has stagnated.Vol 4 Night 36 Page 164 Because the Kou Bill is not backed with any sort of asset, the value fluctuations are extreme. They find themselves in a state of rapid inflation and must borrow more money to pay off their debts to Kou.Vol 6 Night 52 Page 70 Eventually, they run out of collateral and decide to offer up their citizens to continue borrowing.Vol 6 Night 52 Pages 16, 17 Kou Occupation Inhabitants References Category:Locations Category:Countries